This invention relates to a socket for retaining an integrated circuit (IC) for purposes of testing or application usage. While the type of IC shown and utilized in the following described embodiment is a ball grid array (BGA) type, it should be understood that other forms of ICs may be utilized.
There is a constant demand placed upon sockets requiring a reduction in overall size of the socket to accommodate reduced sizes of ICs. Further, the least number of components which form the socket the more reliable the operation and generally the less expensive the socket to produce. In this invention the socket includes a base and at least one and preferably two cam shafts journaled or supported within the base in a spaced relationship for rotational movement relative to the base. A plate is supported upon the base and extends between the cam shafts. The plate has a plurality of openings formed in it which receive the leads of the IC. In a BGA type IC, these leads are semi-spherical balls which depend from the lower face of the IC. Conductors or pins adapted for connection to testing or operative circuitry are carried by the base and extend into proximity with the leads of the IC as it is supported upon the plate. Each cam shaft engages the plate so as to shift the plate relative to the base causing the conductors carried by the base to forcibly engage the leads of the IC when in one shifted position and causing the conductors to be released from such forcible engagement with the leads of the IC when in a second shifted position. A top located over the base movable between upper and lower positions relative to the base and the underlying plate is provided. The top engages each of the cam shafts to rotate the shafts causing the plate to be shifted between its previously mentioned positions as the top is moved between its upper and lower positions. In addition, adjustable locators which serve as a guide for the IC when it is placed upon the plate are provided and may be selectively positioned upon the plate depending upon the accommodating size of the IC and selected position of the IC upon the plate.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a socket device for an integrated circuit of reliable and simplified operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a socket device for an integrated circuit which is of miniaturized design.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a socket device for a BGA type integrated circuit which is of economical design.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.